


Raiders of the Lost Wolf

by sageness



Category: due South
Genre: Bad Fic, Canon - TV, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RayK/Fraser/Vecchio hot 3way action!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raiders of the Lost Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_flashfiction's [Intentional Badfic Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_flashfiction/tag/badfic+challenge).

(1)

"Son, tell me something. If you had to choose between the wolf, the yank, and the other yank—"

"You mean Diefenbaker, Ray, or Ray?"

"Yes—"

"You don't mean—"

"Oh, heavens no."

"Good, because Diefenbaker finds interspecies relations entirely abhorrent."

"Of course he does. But in a more platonic sense in regard to the wolf, if you were in a position where you were required to choose—"

"Why on earth would I be required to do that?"

"Hypothetically, of course. A thought problem."

"Dad…"

(2)

"Is there a reason you're dressed up like Lawrence of Arabia, Dad?"

"No, of course not. Certainly not."

"Is that camel dung I smell?"

"Not at all!" Bob mutters under his breath, "Damned creatures just go anywhere they please…"

"Dad—"

"Oh, what's that? I think I hear your mother calling. Or maybe it's a moose."

"She threw you out three weeks ago!" Fraser shouts, but Bob is already gone.

(3)

"Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray, harder!"

Fraser is on his hands and knees in the center of Ray's bed, sweat covering his back as Ray grips his hips and thrusts in a steady, unstoppable rhythm.

"Fuck, that's hot," Ray Kowalski says. He's sprawled diagonally across the bed next to them, stroking his erect cock as his eyes dart from Fraser's mouth to Ray Vecchio's face to Fraser's dripping erection and back.

"He likes it. Don't ya, Benny?"

Fraser licks his lips and shoves his hips back to meet Vecchio's thrust. He's watching Kowalski's hand work faster, and when his thumb strokes over the head, he moans, "Please Ray…please."

Kowalski sits up and kisses Fraser hard on the mouth, shoving in with his tongue in time with Vecchio's cock in his ass.

"Oh shit. Shit yeah. Hey, turn this way," Vecchio says, yanking at Fraser's hips to turn them parallel to the mirror over the dresser.

Kowalski rolls off the bed to stand at the foot of it, knees braced against the mattress, petting Fraser's mouth as Vecchio drives deeper.

"Oh jeez. Suck him, Benny, take us both."

Kowalski shudders as Fraser swallows him in, and his eyes focus on Vecchio's in the mirror, Fraser between them, taking them both, taking them hard.

"Jesus, fuck." Eyes still glued to the mirror, Kowalski thrusts into Fraser's throat and leans forward to take Vecchio's kiss.

(4)

"Come along, Diefenbaker, while they're occupied. Surely not even the three of them will stay at it all day."

Dief growls.

(5)

"Fraser, this is Iraq. I don't think we're supposed to be here."

"Yes, well, apparently someone has taken an unhealthy interest in ancient Sumerian religion!" Fraser says pointedly to the air above them.

"Who's he talking to?" Vecchio murmurs into Kowalski's ear.

"No idea."

"Right," Vecchio says, drawing the syllable out. "Okay, Benny, let's find the wolf and get out of here before we start a war or something."

"Good plan," Kowalski agrees.

(6)

"Will you quit that racket!" Bob shouts.

Diefenbaker sneers at him and lets loose another long, throaty howl.

"Ah, Diefenbaker!" Fraser says happily, bursting into the dusty stone chamber.

"Dagnabbit," Bob says.

"Dad, what do you think you're doing?"

"Claiming eternal life, son! The wolf goes to the big tundra in the sky and I get a flesh and blood body and immortality, to boot!"

"You are unhinged."

"Fraser, who are you talking to?" Kowalski asks, panting from the climb up the temple's steps.

"Funny you should ask that, Ray."

"Now, son—"

Dief growls at Bob.

"Is something there, Dief?" Vecchio asks, coming into the room and wiping his brow with a fancy handkerchief.

"As a matter of fact," Fraser says resolutely, "it's the ghost of my father."

"Huh," Vecchio and Kowalski say together.

"And so that's why we're in an abandoned ancient Sumeranian temple in modern-day Iraq, being chased by Arab guys who apparently want to kill us?"

Fraser rubs an eyebrow. "Yes, well, I had hoped to avoid causing an international incident; however, my father's unbridled lust for so-called eternal life—"

"Oh now you're one to talk about 'unbridled lust', Benton!"

"Dad!"

"Oh, I know what you get up to with the two of them."

"What's he saying, Fraser? Can I kick him in the head?"

"If only you could," Fraser says icily.

"I'll have you know I resent that!"

"Dad, perhaps if you simply apologized, Mom would let you back into the cabin. No one ever called her an unreasonable woman, after all. Besides you, I mean."

"Ooooh, and don't forget the roses," Vecchio says to the air Dief is baring his teeth at. "And a good cabernet and maybe some mood music. Do they have CD players in the afterlife?"

"Thank you, Ray," Fraser says. "Dad?"

Dief growls again, stepping closer.

"Oh, all right already!"

"Thank you," Fraser says as his father vanishes.

"Hey, Fraser? You know there's an army pulled up outside? Looks like the end of Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid or something. We didn't stumble onto a movie set or nothing, did we?"

Vecchio frowns. "I don't think so."

"Oh dear," Fraser says.

"We'll say we got lost," Vecchio suggests.

"We'll say we were looking for Indiana Jones," Kowalski argues.

"Perhaps they'll believe the truth," Fraser says.

(7)

Sniffing the air, Dief trots outside and heads straight for the truck containing the NATO observers' stash of donuts.


End file.
